The present invention relates to integrated circuit packages and more particularly to integrated circuit packages that exhibit improved connection accuracy with respect to a socket.
Mass-produced integrated circuit package-type devices are typically subject to numerous electrical characteristic tests and burn-in tests when being packaged. During these tests such integrated circuit packages are typically brought into contact with a socket. Accordingly, during testing it is important that integrated circuit packages are accurately connected to a socket pedestal located at a measurement section of an integrated circuit measurement apparatus.
FIG. 3 schematically shows a conventional integrated circuit package 30. The integrated circuit package 30 shown can be, for example, a face-down mounting ball grid array (BGA) type or a chip size package (CSP) type, that is mounted on a socket pedestal 35. External terminals 31 such as ball electrodes of the integrated circuit package 30 are disposed in an array on a facedown mounting surface and electrically connected to socket terminals 36, respectively.
The integrated circuit package 30 uses a socket frame 37 for positioning itself with respect to the socket pedestal 35. In other words, the positioning is conducted in a manner such that comer sections of the integrated circuit package 30 are inserted in the socket frame 37.
As integration density increases and integrated circuit chips continue to reduce in size, integrated circuit package products such as the BGA type or CSP type discussed above, typically have smaller face-down mounting areas. As the number of external terminals increases, arrangement pitch of the terminals tends to become narrower. As a result, it may be difficult to achieve a stable electrical connection between the external terminals 31 and the socket terminals 36 during positioning of the integrated circuit package 30.
An aspect of the present invention provides an integrated circuit package including an array of external terminals, and a plurality of recessed sections. The array of external terminals is adapted to be connected to corresponding socket terminals. The plurality of recessed sections is adapted to be coupled to protrusions of a socket pedestal during connection of the external terminals to the corresponding socket terminals.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an integrated circuit package including external terminals and recessed sections for positioning. The external terminals are adapted to be electrically connected to an integrated circuit chip and provided in an array on a mounting surface. The recessed sections for positioning may be provided in at least two locations in the mounting surface at a periphery of a region where the external terminals are arranged. When at least the external terminals are connected to socket terminals for signal transmission, the recessed sections are coupled to the protrusions on a socket side and positioned.